emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2013
Events *9th January - Chas Dingle is stalked by a mystery person. *10th January - The late Carl King's son Thomas King is revealed as Chas Dingle's stalker. *25th January - David Metcalfe unintentionally proposes to Priya Sharma. She gleefully accepts. *31st January - Cameron Murray proposes to Chas Dingle. *1st February - Chas Dingle is knocked to the ground during a fight between Cameron Murray and Cain Dingle. *5th February - Molly Sharma's christening takes place. *7th February - Cain Dingle and Pete Coleman fight, with Cain beating Pete with a baseball bat. *25th February - Edna Birch collapses inside Woodbine Cottage. *26th February - Jimmy King and Rodney Blackstock find an unconscious Edna Birch inside Woodbine Cottage. *28th February - Brenda Walker nearly runs over Val Pollard, missing her and crashing into a wall. Shortly afterwards, she collapses and is rushed to hospital. *5th March - Seth's hide is accidentally burnt down by Sean Spencer and Sandy Thomas after they leave the fire going. *7th March - Brenda Walker is diagnosed with a brain tumour. Lizzie Lakely leaves the village unexpectedly. (Final appearance of the character) *11th March - Katie Sugden's horse Wilson dies after being misdiagnosed by Vanessa Woodfield. *28th March - Robbie Lawson sneaks into the Woolpack cellar and begins smashing bottles, however, he is found by Cameron Murray who threatens him with a broken bottle, and in turn, Robbie threatens to set the place alight. Robbie makes a run for it but Cameron catches him and locks him in his van. However, Chas Dingle goes looking for Cameron and discovers him and an imprisoned Robbie in the back of his van. *11th April - Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker's stag and hen dos take place. *12th April - Moira Barton discovers she is pregnant. *15th April - Nikhil Sharma and Gennie Walker marry. Brenda Walker suffers a seizure and is knocked unconscious. *18th April - Moira Barton miscarries her baby. *19th April - Debbie Dingle hides Cameron Murray's sons Dylan and Harry in her house. *22nd April - Debbie Dingle kidnaps her aunt Chas. *23rd April - Debbie Dingle holds her aunt Chas hostage in a barn and threatens to kill her. *9th May - An argument between David Metcalfe and Priya Sharma leads to Rachel Breckle slapping Priya. David's wife Alicia tries to defuse the situation but is slapped by Priya. Later, Priya and David break off their engagement. *13th May - While babysitting Sarah and Jack Sugden Jr., a drunk Kerry Wyatt causes a fire in Dale View after her lit cigarette catches a rug. *14th May - Kerry Wyatt and Jack Sugden Jr. are rescued from the fire. *16th May - Sean Spencer is electrocuted when he smashes up Brook Cottage. *17th May - David Metcalfe proposes to Priya Sharma. *23rd May - Cameron Murray purposely crashes his van into a tree. *4th June - Emmerdale's longest-running character Alan Turner makes his final appearance due to the death of his portrayer, Richard Thorp, two weeks earlier. Robbie Lawson and Adam Barton are arrested for handling stolen and counterfeit goods, having been set up by Debbie Dingle. *5th June - Robbie Lawson is charged with handling stolen and counterfeit goods. *12th June - Adam Barton and Robbie Lawson steal Cain Dingle's car. However, whilst speeding down country lanes in it, Adam accidentally runs over Kerry Wyatt. Robbie convinces Adam to drive off, leaving Kerry unconscious at the side of the road. *13th June - Adam Barton tells Cain Dingle that he ran over Kerry Wyatt. Cain helps Adam by torching his own car. Gemma Andrews aborts her and Sean Spencer's baby. *19th June - A foreman finds human remains under the construction site of Home Farm's glamping site. *20th June - Belle Dingle and Gemma Andrews fight after Belle reveals to the whole class that Gemma had an abortion. *25th June - Belle Dingle is admitted to hospital after passing out due to drinking Debbie Dingle's vodka. *26th June - Debbie Dingle admits responsibility for Belle's hospitalisation and is disowned by her family. *4th July - Debbie Dingle nearly runs away from the village with her kids, but is stopped at the last second by her ex-lover Cameron Murray - who had priorly kissed her behind Chas' back. *9th July - Laurel Thomas is left terrified after being carjacked by a man in a hoodie. (First appearance of Ross Barton) *17th July - Brenda Walker's hen night takes place. *18th July - Bob Hope proposes to Brenda Walker. She accepts. Later, they are handfasted in a ceremony performed by Gennie Walker at Home Farm. *24th July - Cameron Murray confesses to his girlfriend Debbie Dingle that he murdered Carl King, unaware that Chas' sister Gennie Walker is listening in and recording his conversation in an attempt to investigate his suspecting affair with Debbie behind Chas back. *25th July - Cameron Murray discovers Gennie Walker has heard and recorded him confessing to murdering Carl King to Debbie Dingle. She jumps in her car with the intention of going to the police station and Cameron and Debbie follow. However, during the ensuing car chase, Gennie's car spins out and crashes, rolling down a hill. Gennie is still alive and conscious, but Cameron suffocates her while Debbie phones for an ambulance. *28th July - Kyle Winchester's adoptive parents Karen and Tom Winchester die from carbon monoxide poisoning off-screen. *5th August - Rhona Goskirk's addiction to painkillers takes a turn for the worse when she accidentally takes too many and ends up coughing up blood. *8th August - Laurel Thomas confronts her carjacker Ross Barton, but he starts attacking her. However, she is rescued by Cain, who breaks down the door and takes her home. *9th August - Laurel Thomas is diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder as a result of her carjacking. *12th August - Tom and Karen Winchester's funeral takes place. Amy Wyatt attends and Karen's mother Joanie Wright for the first time. (First appearance of Joanie and first appearance of Kyle Winchester since 2011) *15th August - Gennie Walker's funeral takes place. A pre-recorded video of her singing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' is played to the congregation. (Final appearance of the character). During the ceremony, Chas discovers Cameron's affair with Debbie; this is publicly exposed at the reception, where Cain punches Cameron in response upon learning about this from Chas. *16th August - Cain Dingle tries to kill Cameron Murray by taking him to the quarry and intending to the plunge the car over the cliff. Cain's daughter Debbie stops him in time. *20th August - Nikhil Sharma leaves the village with his daughter Molly to take a job in Toronto. (Last appearance of the character until 2015) *22nd August - Declan Macey is arrested for perverting the course of justice. He is later released without charge. *23rd August - The villagers discover from the police that the body who was found in the woods is Alex Moss. *26th August - Paddy Kirk walks in his wife Rhona Goskirk and Vanessa Woodfield kissing. Declan Macey is arrested for the murder of Alex Moss but later released. *27th August - Rhona Goskirk overdoses on drugs and alcohol. *28th August - Rhona Goskirk is rushed to hospital following her overdose, after being discovered unconscious by husband Paddy Kirk. *4th September - Cameron Murray tricks Adam Barton into assaulting Declan Macey under the guise that he had been badmouthing his late father John Barton. The incident leads to Adam getting arrested for assault. He is later arrested for the murder of Alex Moss, with Cameron staging this outcome in an attempt to frame Adam for Alex's murder. *6th September - Cain Dingle gets himself arrested so that Adam Barton can flee from the police while they search Butler's Farm. *11th September - An enraged Jimmy King goes after Steve Harland after finding out what has been going on between him and Jimmy's wife Nicola. Steve leaves the village not long after giving the Blackstocks some home truths and being punched by Jimmy. (Final appearance of the character). Brenda finds a digital recorder that her late-daughter, Gennie, had used to record the conversation between Debbie Dingle and Cameron Murray in July. After hearing part of what Gennie had recorded, Brenda gives the recorder to Debbie - who is stunned when she plays a recording of Cameron murdering Gennie. *12th September - Debbie Dingle tells her aunty Chas that Cameron Murray murdered Carl King upon expressing her suspicions that he killed Gennie Walker. They subsequently report both murders to the police. *13th September - Debbie Dingle deduces that Cameron Murray is responsible for the murder of Alex Moss and has set Adam Barton up whilst being questioned over his suspected murders of Carl King and Gennie Walker. She agrees to help the police entrap Cameron at her own home. *16th September - Cameron Murray proposes to Debbie Dingle. *18th September - Debbie Dingle confides to her father Cain about Cameron Murray's killings when the pair nearly kick off over Cameron proposing to Debbie. *19th September - Cameron Murray prepares to leave the village with Debbie Dingle until she confronts him over the death of Gennie Walker. He confesses to killing Gennie, then holds Debbie hostage after realizing that the police are waiting for him. She runs upstairs to try make an escape, and shoves Cameron down the stairs when he goes for her. The police then arrest him for the murders of Carl King and Gennie Walker. *20th September - Cameron Murray confesses to the police that he killed Alex Moss and is consequently charged for his murder as well as the killings of Carl King and Gennie Walker. *27th September - Jimmy King crashes his car after falling asleep at the wheel. *3rd October - Marlon Dingle proposes to Laurel Thomas. *8th October - Val Pollard and Amy Wyatt take Kyle Winchester to the river. However, tragedy strikes when Kyle falls in and is knocked unconscious. *10th October - Cameron Murray escapes from jail. *14th October - Cameron Murray takes Sarah Sugden to a barn and locks her inside. *15th October - Cameron Murray attacks PC Harrison and knocks him unconscious. He then sneaks into the Woolpack, knocking out Marlon Dingle and leaving him to drown in the cellar. David Metcalfe's stag do takes place. *16th October - Cameron Murray holds various villagers, including Debbie and Chas along with their grandfather Zak Dingle in the Woolpack. As Zak tries to wrestle the shotgun out of Cameron's hands, Alicia Harding is shot in the stomach. Soon enough, the villagers aside from Debbie and Chas Dingle are let out. *17th October - The hostage situation reaches its climax when Cameron Murray tries to drown himself and Debbie Dingle; with both Chas and Marlon having already managed to escape. In the end, Debbie manages to escape and Cameron is killed when he gets electrocuted after grabbing onto a light bulb. (Final appearance of the character). Alicia Gallagher suffers a cardiac arrest in hospital. *18th October - Chas and Debbie make amends and recoup their friendship after surviving the siege caused by Cameron, whose body is taken away in a private ambulance. *24th October - Alan Turner dies off-screen. Cain Dingle proposes to Moira Barton, but their happiness is interrupted when Ross, the nephew of Moira's late husband, John, and also Laurel Thomas' carjacker, enters the kitchen applying pressure to a gunshot wound. *25th October - Ross Barton meets his father James for the first time in years. (First appearance of James Barton) *29th October - Ross Barton is arrested for carjacking Laurel Thomas, whilst Laurel is arrested for assaulting Ross. Ross is released but Laurel is charged. *30th October - Alan Turner's funeral takes place. His daughter Steph Stokes returns for it. *1st November - Alicia Harding confesses to her son Jacob Gallagher that she is not his biological mother. Jacob, unable to cope with the news, runs away. *8th November - Amy Wyatt and her mother Kerry are arrested after discovering that Joanie Wright has filed a complaint about her to the police. *14th November - Amy Wyatt flees the village with her son Kyle, taking him with her on a ship to Ireland after being refused any access to Kyle. (Final appearance of Amy Wyatt) *20th November - Rishi Sharma suffers a heart attack. *21st November - Ashley Thomas meets Harriet Finch at a speed dating event. (First appearance of the character) *28th November - David Metcalfe proposes to Alicia Harding. *29th November - Jai Sharma falls through ice when trying to retrieve his wife Charity's wedding ring. *4th December - Ross Barton saves Gabby Thomas from being run over by Diane Sugden, jumping over Diane's car in the process. However, Gabby is left unconscious after the incident. *6th December - Moira Barton meets her nephews Pete and Finn Barton. (First appearance of the characters) *12th December - Charity Dingle tries to run down Rachel Breckle and her son Archie, but is stopped by Lisa Dingle. *25th December - David Metcalfe and Alicia Harding re-marry. Alicia's sister Leyla returns unexpectedly. (First appearance of the character since 2011). Sam Dingle proposes to Rachel Breckle. Declan Macey sets Home Farm on fire by dropping a lighter on a Christmas tree. *26th December - Declan Macey escapes the Home Farm fire by jumping out the window, just before the room explodes. Megan Macey goes into Home Farm to try save Declan, who was already out, but an explosion causes a beam to fall on Megan, trapping her. Real life events *4th April - Kate Oates's first episode as producer alongside Stuart Blackburn airs. *9th April - Kate Oates's first episode solely as producer airs. *18th May - Eden Taylor-Draper wins 'Best Young Performance' and 'Emmerdale Live wins 'Best Single Episode' at The British Soap Awards. *22nd May - Richard Thorp (Alan Turner) dies. See also *Emmerdale in 2013 *Category:2013 episodes External links *2013 at Wikipedia Category:2013